Problem: Alex has $19$ marbles. Emily has $5$ marbles. How many more marbles does Alex have than Emily?
To find the difference between the number of marbles they have, we can subtract the number of marbles ${\text{Emily}}$ has from the number of marbles ${\text{Alex}}$ has. $19$ $5$ $?$ Alex's marbles Emily's marbles difference ${19} - {5} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find the ${\text{difference}}$. $$ $$ $$ ${-}$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ ${19} - {5} = {14}$ Alex has ${14}$ more marbles than Emily.